Whatever Doesn't Kill Me
by HotSnec
Summary: Mello's relationship with Matt is getting too stale, too regular. Mello decides to try something new, something wild- Beyond! But word spreads fast at Wammy's, how will he keep Matt from finding out? YAOI, if you didn't already guess.
1. Chapter 1

I bumped against the wall of the hallway I was currently occpying. I've been waiting here for a whole ten fucking minutes, where the hell is he? I took a bite of my chocolate bar, and felt the last piece being pulled out of the wrapper. Now he expects me to sit in here, waiting for his late ass, and not have any chocolate? Well, screw that.

I walked to my room and kicked the door open, not even flinching when it rebounded off the wall. Yeah, I wasn't in the best mood. I'm never in the best mood. I strided across the room towards the stack of chocolate I keep in my nightstand. I yanked it open, causing a bar to fall on the ground.

"Fuck this fucking shit, can't fucking do anything..." I mumbled off, bending over to pick it up. I held it up, tearing the corner of the wrapper, using quick, fluid motions. I'm used to the unwrapping of a chocolate bar by now, I'd be a little scared if I wasn't. I turned around, and only caught a glimpse of him before I was pushed onto my bed.

"The fuck-?" Was all I managed to utter before his lips crushed mine. I looked at Beyond's face as he bent me over and pinned me onto my sheets, his hands slipping around my wrists and holding them down, his mouth detaching from mine and heading for my neck. I enjoyed the hard, sweet movements of his tongue against my skin for a moment, closing my eyes and letting a small moan slip out before having to push him away.

"Are...Are you a fucking lunatic?" I gasped angrily, my hands on his chest, shoving him off of me. He remained firmly on; he was too heavy to simply push off when he was determined to stay.

"Um...actually, Mihael, I pretty much am." He chuckled, leaning his torso off of mine. This was both a step forward and back; he was putting most of the weight that was holding me down off of me, but also putting much more pressure to our pelvic regions, which were pressed hard against each other. I tried not to let that obscure my thoughts as I finally succeded in getting him off of me.

"Someone could've fucking seen that, are you out of your fucking mind?" I hushedly screamed at him, looking towards the wide-open door. I gave an exasperated sigh, gesturing at the door, words not coming to my mind to scold him with. He looked at the door, then stepped towards me and gave me a soft peck on the lips, his hands on my waist, much to my disapproval.

"For someone with such a sweet taste, you've got quite the potty mouth, Mihael." He whispered, looking at me, a playful smile in his crimson eyes. He stroked the side of my face, moving his warm hand from my waist to the back of my thigh. "No one saw, I made sure. And again, I am out of my fucking mind, Mihael." He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. It would be hard to be mad at him after that...that is, it wasn't me we were talking about.

"Cut the romantics, I need some fucking chocolate." I brusquely pushed him aside, reaching for the chocolate bar that was knocked out of my hand and sitting on my bed. Beyond sat down next to me, unfazed by the rejection.

"You know, you're cute when you're pissed." He said, taunting me.

"Screw off." I chewed the chocolate in my mouth, waiting for the endorphine rush. Ahh...there it is. "You know why we can't just do these things in public."

"We're in your bedroom." He pointed out, failing to see my reason. I sighed.

"The room that I SHARE WITH MATT, you mean?" I said sarcastically, swatting at his shoulder.

"It's not like he's here, hes in the common room with his video game. It's ok, Mihael, he's not coming by any time soon." He leaned in towards me, putting his hand on my thigh and stroking it.

"Can we at least be more discreet?" I growled, scooting away. Before I could even turn my head, he had picked me up honeymoon-style.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked. "Let me go!"

"Shush," He calmly shushed me, pulling open my closet door.

"Are you really-?" I was, as I was so often with Beyond, at a loss for words. He shut the door behind us and threw me into some winter jackets. Before I could say anything, he was on top of me again.

"Discreet enough?" He whispered hotly into my ear, before his tounge was in it. I couldn't help but moan, his warm, wet tongue thrusting in and out of my ear canal. Once he finished ravaging my ear, his tongue went on to explore my neck again, trailng down to my collarbone. Beyond hesitated for just a moment, before biting the skin that was there, hard. I could feel his teeth cutting blood off to one of the many veins that was there, and I moaned in ecstacy.

"Be-Beyond! Ah!" I gasped, gripping his shirt. He looked up at me and smiled. He slipped his fingers under the collar of my shirt, pulling it down. His finger brushed lightly on my erect nipple and I gasped again. I could feel an erection coming on...

His tongue slid down past my neck and over my chest. It made a slow, erotic path to my nipple, cirlcing it a few times before Beyond pressed his whole mouth over it. My eyes rolled back in my head as I moaned more and more, Beyond lightly nipping and sucking and teasing at my nipple. Then I was snapped out of it when I heard a bump outside of the closet, where the hallway is.

"Be...yond." I panted. "I...heard something." He looked thoughtfully at me.

"You suppose it was anything?" He asked, seperating from me.

"Just in case..." I sighed, pushing him halfheartedly away. He looked down and snickered. I found myself blushing against my will.

"Shut the fuck up." I felt the inevetible bulge in my pants. Did he really expect me NOT to have one, after what he just did?

"You should really tell it it's rude to point."

I smacked him. "I can't believe you." But I smiled too. We both stopped when we heard the door to the room open.

"Mells?" I heard Matt's voice echo through the room. I pushed Beyond under a shelf, panicking. What do I do about my obvious boner? I stood up abruptly, brushing myself off. Beyond grabbed the cuff of my pants, and I was so skittish I nearly kicked him.

"Don't panic," He whispered up at me. "I'll hide out here, you...pretend you were touching yourself." I gaped down at him. How would I tell Matt that? 'Hi, Matt! Oh, the boner? Just getting down and dirty with myself!' This was all Beyond's fault, I told him to shove off...my god, what to do..?

**(A/N) Mwahahahaha cliff hanger! Just got bored and started writing, and this is what I came up with. If you like, review! If you don't like, review anyway! Then leave, I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Matt," I said, coming out of the closet. I kicked the door shut behind me. If Matt went in there to see what I was doing...if Beyond didn't stay put...I swear...

"Hey babe," He said gruffly, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and slipping his hand around my waist until it found a place on my back. He pushed his tongue in my mouth. It tasted like smoke and alchohal. That was one thing I couldn't stand, his habits. At Wammy's, there was general guidelines, like no smoking or drinking or drugs, but Matt threatened emancipation and they didn't want to lose him. Wammy then asked L what to do and he said he was free to make his own choices, even though he was underage, as long as he doesn't harm others and gets to class. Nobody knew where this descision had come from, or why Matt was an exception, but L's rules were rules. Some days, like today, he came back drunk. He is such a fucking douche when he drinks, thinking he's in charge. I liked him better when he was submissive, faithful, dog-like Matt, like when we were younger. But he's taking me-fucking Mello, the best thing that ever happened to him-for granted. But then again, who was I to talk about faithfulness? God, my life is so fucked up. And that wasn't including all of the L-successing, Number-1 bullshit.

"S'wrong, Mell? You're not kissing me back." Matt said, looking at me as he pulled away.

"Sorry, dear, just distracted..." I apologized, hugging him. 'This hug means nothing.' I thought as he drunkenly embraced me. I didn't like thinking it, but to me it was true. Hugs with Beyond...those were a sign of affection. Hugs with the old Matt...those were a sign of affection. This hug was merely a reassurance to the Douche Matt.

"Mells, I'm really drunk right now, but do you have a stiffy?" Matt asked he, roughly patting and rubbing at my back. "Don't- don't be mad if I'm wrong, cause I-" He hiccuped. "I can barely tell which way is up right now." He pulled out of the hug, goofily grinning at me.

"I've got a semi, but it'll be gone in about two seconds cause of your drunk ass." I said coldly. "I can't believe you, coming here drunk. We've got class tomorrow, or did you not think of that when you were killing your brain cells?" I threw myself onto the bed. "I mean, why do they even want you here? I bet you couldn't even pass a fucking IQ test anymore." I frustratedly knotted my fingers in my hair and laying down on the bed.

"Ya don't really _pass_ an IQ test, Mells. It works more like a...an assesment, ya know?" He slurred, sitting on the bed with me. OK, now I'm pissed. Is he really gonna come up to me drunk and correct me?

"I know how a FUCKING IQ test works, asshole." I gritted my teeth, sitting up abrptly. He put his arm around me.

"Come on babe, don't be like this." He leaned his weight against me. He smelled like booze and tar and...not Matt.

"No. If I was ever in any mood for anything tonight, you killed it. Now get to fucking bed so you can have your hangover in the morning during fucking class. I'm not sleeping here tonight." I grabbed my pillow to emphasize my point. I don't exactly know where I'm going yet, but wherever it is, it's better than with a drunk Matt.

"No, Mello. We're gonna do this whether you want to or not." He asserted, pushing me onto my back. Oh, so he was drunk enough to tell me he was the boss when I was this pissed and...well, when I was Mello and he was Matt?

I shoved him off (I must be something, having to shove two boys off of me in one night. I think they call being that a gay slut.) and got up. "Sorry, Matt. Maybe next time, if you're not drunk."

"Well...fuck you, Mello!" He shouted back at me. I flipped him off as I walked out of the room. Well, at least when he was this messed up he didn't ask questions, like about the closet. But maybe if he wasn't so drunk all the time, I'd have nothing to hide from him. Either way, he just lost a week of physical contact and sleeping in the same bed. I can't fucking believe the bastard...I'm gonna have to call L up about his alcohal, he's gonna have to do something. I'll get the authority on him...maybe they'll have an attendant tail him constantly. Or Roger. That'd serve the rebellious prick, having Roger ride his ass 24/7.

I didn't notice that with my angry thoughts my legs automatically carried me to Beyond's room. That's what had started this whole fling, me coming to B's room after my fights with Matt. Unlike most people here, I actually spoke to him and was friendly to him outside of class. Most of the girls thought he was hot, but the rumors the jelous guys spread kept them from getting too close. Personally, I didn't care about rumors, lord knows I've had a ton spread about me. So one day I just decided to ask him about it to his face, and he ranted to me about this shitty system, I ranted to him, and it blossomed from there. Now I felt comfortable sharing anything with him.

I fished the key to his room I kept out of my pants pocket and jabbed it into the door. I turned till it opened, took the key out and sprinted for the bed. I fell upon it and felt the urge to burst into tears. But I can't, I'm Mello. I don't cry because of others, I laugh at them. But I found it hard to laugh. Matt's a douche, but I just can't seem to break it off. We'd been dating for years now, and been best friends for four times as long. He's just too much a regular part of my life now. But Beyond...Beyond never drank, smoked, never forced me into anything, and though he wasn't dog-like like the old Matt, he sure as hell wanted me. He was spontaneuos, something that Matt never was anymore, and dead-sexy to top it all off. But it was wrong, all wrong. If I'm going to be with him, I need to break it off with Matt. It's just the right thing to do.

And then there's this whole Near business, with succeding L. I want to prove myself worthy, prove that I'm worth something to the world and not just some useless orphaned kid. The bi-yearly exams were coming up to determine the ranks for the next 6 months, and there was no way that I was going to get less than #1 this time...of course, that's what I say every time. I gave a heavy sigh, burying my head into B's pillow, taking his scent in.

A few tears slipped out before I could help it, and I ended up falling asleep.

**(A/N) This idea is interesting me, so I'm continuing! What a shock...review if you have an opinion! Or even if you don't...I wanna see a review down there that says "I don't have an opinion." Hopefully I'll update soon :D**


End file.
